The plan
by brittanamylove
Summary: Sophomore Year- "Brittany and Santana are best friends" Senior Year- "I heard shit went down between them, they don't talk anymore" Best friends, who don't even look at each other anymore. With their friend's help, will they finally become what they were before or become something more? AU


***Sophomore Year- McKinley High*  
**"Brittany and Santana? They are best friends."

"Santana Lopez is so whipped for Brittany"

"Santana and Brittany are really close. They have been best friends ever since they were eight. The only person at whom I've seen Satan- I mean Santana smile is at Brittany."

"Brittany is so...cheerful all the time and Santana is so angry- I don't see how they are friends"

"Lopez and Pierce and are so hot- I wouldn't mind having a three way with them"

"That Lopez chick is so protective of Brittany, one time I was playing volley ball with Blondie and I hit her nose accidentally and Lopez was all over me and she made me apologize to Pierce or she threatened to break my nose- weird!"

"I wouldn't mess with Santana unless I want my nose broken"

"Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez are the hottest piece of asses at McKinley"

"I have never seen them apart and Santana turns mush every time Brittany is around! That's too adorable to watch"

"Brittany and Santana are like the puppets of Coach Sylvester"

"Brittany Pierce is way too hot when she dances"

"Santana Lopez is a bitch but she is really awesome in bed" *wink*

If you had asked about Brittany and Santana during their sophomore year at McKinley, this is what the responses you would get.

But now?

***Senior Year- McKinley High***

"I heard shit went down between those two. I haven't seen Brittany glance at Santana's direction even once"

"I'm digging this new Brittany- Badass Brittany is hot!"

"Santana Lopez is even bitchier and I never thought that was possible"

"Brittany Pierce is way badass than Puckerman"

"Brittany Pierce will sleep with anything that moves and Santana is still screwing Puckerman. Ew"

"Wait, what do you mean they had a fight? That's impossible. They were like this (hooks left pinky with her right and makes sounds that sounds like kissing?)

"I slept with Brittany Pierce and man-they weren't kidding. She is..." (Stares off into a spot on the wall with a dopey grin)

"I miss seeing Brittany in her short Cheerio skirt but this leather jacket is making her look even hotter"

"I still don't get why Santana is with Puck. He is an ass"

"Badass Brittany is hot"

"Santana Lopez is the hottest cheerleader on the squad"

Are you wondering what happened between them?

Join the club. Everyone at McKinley High is too.

**x-x**

Quinn Fabray is the top undisputed bitch at McKinley High. Everyone either despised her or wanted to be her.

The reason that made her be like this was because she never gave a shit about anyone.

Quinn never meddled in anyone's drama unless it involved her. She never gave a damn about what anyone thought of her and that's how she liked it.

She had never involved in any of the "feelings stuff" because 1) feelings actually requires physical contact and she hated that 2) it was boring.

But when it came to her best friends?

She cared. Like a lot.

She couldn't stand and watch her best friends not talk to one another for a year.

Brittany, Santana and Quinn had been friends since they were twelve years old when Quinn moved from Florida to Lima, Ohio.

They called themselves *The Unholy Trinity*- actually it was Santana who came up with this name because she thought it was fitting- and Brittany made them pinky promise that they will remain the unholy trinity forever and ever.

The trio had done everything together. Santana and Brittany were a lot closer- but it was different. Nevertheless, they all were super close.

When Quinn means everything- she means everything. They joined the Cheerios together, they even slept with Puckerman the same year (separately though) and hell they even joined the Glee club together.

Ah, Glee club.

During their sophomore year, their cheerleading coach, Sue Sylvester, who is too often a bitch, called her three puppets- Brittany, Santana and Quinn and forced them to spy on the most boring club in the universe- the school's Glee club which was a club destined for the losers and nerds, just because Sue had a grudge against Mr. Schue.

Though reluctant at first, they did join and never in a million years would they admit- joining Glee club was the best thing that could happen to them.

The trio, at first, thought it was lame to sing and dance to a bunch of stupid songs. But by the end of the year, Quinn Fabray had even performed a solo for Glee club.

By being in Glee club, they all bonded together that the trio had even become friends with Rachel Berry. 'Friends' might be a strong word, 'tolerated' her was more like it.

Of course, everything went downhill after sophomore year. After the incident, Brittany and Santana had both dropped out of Glee club and Quinn without her bitches by her side, quit too.

Quinn stopped talking to everyone in Glee club but if she was forced to admit, she missed being in Glee club.

Quinn Fabray had a plan. (Insert evil laughter here)

A plan to bring her best friends together.

It all started during the summer of Sophomore Year.

Everything had been perfect. The first month of the summer was absolutely glorious. They went to numerous parties and got wasted.

Three weeks before school was about to start, Quinn left for Florida to visit her cute nephew. When she left, everything was just the way they were.

But, when she came back, everything had changed. Everything.

* * *

**Summer of sophomore year**

_"Mom, I'm going over to Santana's"_

_Quinn grabbed her keys and dashed to her best friend's house. She was a little pissed that neither of her friends had come to visit. But then again, those two could get lost in their own world, they wouldn't notice even if someone died._

_Quinn knocked the big brown door to Santana's house and she frowned when there was no response. She went through the back and stood right below Santana's room._

_"Hey Lopez! Open the door!" Quinn yelled but she was responded only with silence. She knew for sure that Santana heard her (if she was there) because Santana's creepy neighbor had even poked out his head from his window._

_Santana's room wasn't that far._

_"Fuck it"_

_Quinn muttered under her breath and she glanced at the nearby tree that had a branch that led straight to Santana's window._

_How convenient._

_She climbed the tree and thanked god that she chose to wear jeans today. When she reached Santana's window she saw that her blinds were closed and was almost convinced that she wasn't there but she saw the faintest light coming from her room._

_Ah, gotcha._

_"Santana! I know you are in there. Open up" Quinn hissed and the blinds were yanked open and there stood Santana in all her disheveled glory._

_"Quinn? What the fuck are you doing here?"_

_"I'm your stalker and I thought it would be nice to finally reveal myself. What do you think?"_

_Santana blinked. She was wearing only a hoodie and shorts and her hair was a mess. Quinn saw her up close and she saw her face was stained with tears. Had Santana Lopez been crying?_

_"Why didn't you knock?"_

_"I did. No one opened the door. Now will you please let me in?"_

_"Right. Come in. Wait, did you come up by the tree?"_

"…_Yeah"_

"_Don't ever use that tree, Quinn" Santana's tone had a warning edge to it, which spiked Quinn's curiosity._

"_What? You are scared that I might have broken my neck or something?" _

"_Oh please, I don't care if you fall and break all your limbs, just don't use that tree ever again all right?" Santana's eyes narrowed and she looked more intimidating than ever, but Quinn put on a brave façade. _

"_Whatever. Now would you care to tell me why neither you nor Brittany bothered to pick__up the phone or even come visit me?" _

"_Sorry. I was busy" Santana mumbled looking pointedly down at her feet while Quinn's hazel eyes were boring holes into her head. _

"_Busy doing what? Watching all seasons of "FRIENDS" and drinking beer?" Quinn looked at the mess that was Santana's room. Her room was usually a mess but now it was messier than ever. What the fuck was going on? Quinn knew something was up. She saw the tear streaks on her face and immediately knew something was up. She had never seen the brunette cry- Santana Lopez makes people cry. _

"_Why do you care what I do Fabray?" _

_Bitchy defensive Santana- this confirmed Quinn's suspicions. Something was definitely up. _

"_You're impossible. Where's Brittany?" _

_That bitchy look immediately disappeared, replacing a one of sadness and maybe guilt? Santana's eyes filled up with water again and she turned her head away before Quinn could see it. _

"_I don't know" Santana answered, trying to sound as vague as possible._

"_How could you not know? You two are always together, do everything together its sometimes creepy. Did you do somethi- Holy shit, you guys had a fight?" _

_Quinn's eyes grew wide in realization. This was it. Santana rarely showed emotions and even if she ever did, it's because of Brittany. Quinn sometimes found it amazing that her tough best friend was so enamored by Brittany. _

"_No, nothing happened. Why are you here, Fabray?" _

"_I came home from Florida today and you two promised me to come visit me the minute I landed. I expected you to forget it but not Brittany. She hasn't called me once" _

"_Britt didn't call you?" Santana seemed surprised by the information. Her eyes lit up at the mention of Brittany, like it did every time-something Quinn had never failed to notice._

"_No and stop trying to change the subject. Did you two fight? What did you do this time, Santana?" _

"_Why do you always assume that I'm the one who did something? Can't it have been Brittany's fault for once?" Santana was flaring up, her face showing every emotion of anger but her eyes were starting to tear up, again._

"_Because she would never do that, you are her best friend!" _

"_Whatever. I'm gonna go back to bed. Lock the door on your way out, Fabray" The brunette flopped down on her bed and Quinn heard the faintest of her sniffles. Quinn badly wanted to help Santana, sure they were bitchy to each other but she always cared for Santana and Quinn knew she did too. _

_Quinn marched her way down the stairs and checked her phone to see if her other best friend had called or not. She frowned when her phone displayed nothing. She wondered where Santana's parents were and vaguely remembered the brunette mentioning that her parents had gone to Puerto Rico. _

_She quickly drove over to Brittany's and stopped in the driveway of the Pierce's mansion. (Seriously, the house was too big.)_

_She knocked twice on the door and Brittany's mom opened it and was pleasantly surprised to see Quinn. _

"_Quinn? Honey, come in. I thought you were in Florida" Mrs. Pierce was the nicest person in the world. Her daughter Brittany was just like her._

"_I came back today morning" Quinn answered trying her best not to roll her eyes at her friend's mom. She was already getting tired of answering that same question. "Where's Brittany?"_

_Mrs. Pierce looked confused. "She didn't tell you?"_

"_Tell me what?" Now it was Quinn's turn to be confused. She quickly pulled out her phone again and checked her inbox but there was nothing from Brittany. _

"_She went to New York with her sister. She left last night. I thought she would have told you" _

_Quinn looked at her best friend's mother in shock. "She left for New York? Why would she transfer without telling me? Why would she leave Lima?" Quinn was in full panic mode. _

"_Honey, honey she has not transferred, she took a little vacation. Apparently, she wanted some 'sister bonding time'. So, how was Florida? Do you want something to drink? I just made some tea."_

_Politely declining Mrs. Pierce's offer, she asked "Mrs. P? Did Brittany seem a little…off yesterday?" _

"_Off?"_

"_Like crying or not her usual self" Quinn clarified. _

"_She was excited to go to New York but come to think of it, she did seem a little down. I was just a little surprised that Brittany spent all day at home instead of hanging out with Santana. Are they fighting?" _

"_I don't know" Quinn's mind was running at a huge speed right now. She was sure about one thing- her best friends had been fighting. Maybe that's why Santana was crying? And why would Brittany go to New York without telling anyone? She left the Pierce's household with a lot of question. _

_So, she spent all last two weeks of her summer alone and hung out with Noah Puckerman because Santana refused to talk and Brittany hadn't still returned from New York. _

_The summer that had started out so great, turned out to be the worst in the end._

_When school finally reopened for her Junior Year, Quinn had never been so excited to go back to school if anything to escape the boredom of her summer. _

_The first day was a shock to everyone at McKinley. _

_Quinn was at her locker, checking out her reflection at the tiny mirror she had in her locker when suddenly the crowd in the hallway had gone silent and she turned to see what all the commotion was about._

_Her jaw dropped._

"_What the hell do you want, JBI?" _

_Brittany had her hands around Jacob Ben Israel's (the most annoying person in the world, he was the top of the list, right above Rachel Berry) collar, pinning him against the lockers and the entire school had frozen to watch the scene unfold._

"_I-I was j-j-just ask-ing how y-your s-summer was…" _

_Jacob was profusely sweating but Brittany never released her death grip she had on him._

"_You really want to know?" Brittany laughed in a un-Brittany-ish way. "It sucked. Now get the hell out of my way" _

_She released him and Brittany fixed her leather jacket and walked with a new found confidence and with a swagger. She was like a whole new different person._

"_B-Brittany?" Quinn called tentatively._

"_Fabray" Quinn's eyes widened. Brittany had never called her by her last name. What was happening? "Will catch up with you later, gotta go. You look hot by the way" With a wink, Brittany turned around the hallway and disappeared. _

_What the hell was that?_

_1)Brittany wasn't in her Cheerios uniform anymore. 2) She was wearing a leather jacket that she didn't know the blonde owned. 3)She just saw Santana staring at the whole hallway scene and had disappeared to where she was sure was the girl's bathroom. _

_The whole Junior Year was spent with Quinn rarely seeing Santana and Brittany. The trio that had been so close, now spent all their time apart. The Unholy Trinity was broken. Quinn tried cornering her best friends and demanded to know what shit had happened but all she received was a glare and a shrug. _

_Quinn wanted answers, and if Quinn Fabray wanted something, she will make sure she gets it. _

Brittany Pierce was a badass. Santana was the bitchy co-captain of the Cheerios_. _

Quinn was just Lucy Quinn Fabray who prayed (like real praying) that her best friends would solve whatever it was between them so everyone can be happy.

Oh also, they quit Glee club.

* * *

**Senior Year- McKinley High**

Today was the beginning of Senior Year and just like Junior Year, today also had begun with Brittany nearly killing JBI and Santana had tried too, but separately.

Quinn closed her locker door with a bang.

She was getting tired of her friends acting like this.

So yeah, that was why she was standing next to Rachel Berry's locker, whom Quinn pretended to hate and secretly had no idea how she really felt about the annoying tiny brunette with an ugly sweater that made Quinn want to rip it off her. (Wanky)

Quinn could not believe the next few words that were out of her mouth. When her plan works successfully, she was going to make sure Brittany and Santana owed her because this was going to be hell.

"Rachel Berry, I need your help"

Rachel dropped her books and stared at her in shock.

* * *

**This idea had been playing in my mind for days. So I thought I would give it a try?**

**Tell me if I should continue. **

**Bye! **


End file.
